Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for greatly varying applications, e.g. for illumination. For this purpose, they are typically installed on a carrier plate, for example, a printed circuit board, in conjunction with or via which they can be encapsulated, assembled further, and also cooled. The term LED module is used here for such a carrier plate having at least one LED thereon, i.e., e.g. an LED chip.